


No worries.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [17]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Disney, F/M, Family Feels, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	No worries.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer was in the middle of a party when his phone rang. He pulled out his phone and smiled softly. "They should be in bed." He sighed softly as he walked over towards the piano. "One song I will sing them one song over the phone, Trixie."

Chloe looked over at her husband and whispered softly. "The triplets will not go to sleep?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly.

Trixie spoke over the phone. "They want you to sing Hakuna Matata from Lion King for them."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Fine but put them to bed right away after the fact."

"Will do!" Trixie said simply.

Lucifer sighed as he looked around at his gusts. "Sorry about this the little ones want to hear daddy sing." He said simply as he started to play the piano and started to sing over the phone. "Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Why, when he was a young warthog  
When I was a young wart-hoooog!  
Very nice!  
Thanks!  
He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the Savannah after every meal  
I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame  
(He was ashamed!)  
Thought of changin' my name  
(Oh, what's in a name?)  
And I got downhearted  
(How did you feel?)  
Every time that I-  
Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!  
Oh... sorry  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
Yeah, sing it, kid!  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata." He looked over at his phone again. "Now put the triplets to bed Trixie." He said hanging up as he stood up he pocketed his phone and went back to his wife. As the party started back up again.

THE END!


End file.
